On Top Of The World
by XxAlphaSterekXx
Summary: Stiles was fine not talking to the pack, and got his own teenage, regular life with no supernatural jerks. But then why did the one person he could less expect, pop up and ruin that all?
1. Chapter 1

**On Top Of The World**

_(And I know It's hard when you're falling down, an It's a long way up when you hit the ground, But get up now, get up, get up, cause I'm on top of the world-OTOTW Imagine Dragons)_

**_Chapter 1_**

Have you ever felt like you should just give up? You know, when you just want to disappear from all the bullcrap, and be alone in your own little paradise? Pretty much me. Dealing with Scott's bullshit with the pack, and Derek, It's pretty much worn me out. We don't know if Gerard is dead, or if he's alive, and that's making me paranoid. It's so stressing, and I haven't even been able to tell my dad everything is fine with me, and nothing's wrong. Witch I had to say, so he wouldn't get suspicious about anything.

I really just wanted to die now. But did anyone care? No. Did anyone ask me how I was doing? Nope. Did anyone notice the scars on my arm? Hell no. Not that I wanted them to. Even Scott didn't notice. It was really funny, how I called him my best friend when he was always clinging to Allison. Even when he wasn't he was with Isaac or Derek. I shouldn't really care, but it kinda hurts. Knowing that no one really cared. I'm just the google guy.

My mind hasn't really been with it today. No one talked to me at school, no one texted me or called, and Scott, Isaac, Boyd and Erika were all huddled up today, talking. Not minding I shrugged it off, not worrying. It's sad I got used to it. No one talking to me, or caring. Oh no, the little doggies had their own business and I wasn't important enough. Usally I would go up and bother Scott untill he snapped, but really I didn't care this time. He's ignored me millions of times, and I got used to it.

The thought of him never talking to me, actually made me feel relived, considering the things he's done to me. He doesn't really notice I guess. Scott just walks past me in the halls, acting like I'm a stranger. This all started with me saying hi, before I even knew he was ignoring me.

I said hi, like I always did when I first saw him. At least before the whole wolf thing. I just wanted a break. But oh no, he looked at me strangely and told me to stop bothering him. I was confused, but thought it was some wolf thing, so I turned around. Then the next day, I noticed he was ignoring me, because when we were partnered up for a little project in school, he went up to the teacher, and the next thing I knew, I was paired up with some random kid in class.

Scott ignoring me wasn't new, but him not even talking, and changing partners, was. It hurt, and I felt like I did something wrong. That night was when I took out the old, shiny metal razor and pressed it to my skin. Then after 2 weeks, It was sinking in, and I cried myself to sleep, realizing I was a loner. Sure, not the first time, but it hurt a lot, knowing no one would ever talk to me again.

But then I was relieved, like now, as I sat at a park bench, reading the last of the Harry Potter series. It made me realize, I'm not alone, I have me, myself, and I. As cheesy as It sounds. But there was no werewolf doggy crap to deal with. I could have a normal life, considering they had a tough life, dealing with supernatural shit, and I could lay back and relax.

But I still haven't talked to my father, and I was getting worried. Even if I was out the door with my hurt and pain because of stupid Scott, I haven't talk to him in my relif. Mostly because he's always at work. Reading kinda became my skill to relax when I was stressed, or just having a bad day. The razor was tightly locked up under my bed, and my bad thoughts were softly tucked away in the back of my mind.

I was on top of the world really. Not really caring what anyone thought of my 'lonelyness'. I wasn't lonely, I had myself and that was all I needed.

~2 months later~

Sighing, I threw my bookbag in the workers closet, and put my apron on. ''Hey It's Stilinski!'' I heard a voice call. Smiling to myself I looked up and saw Tyler, one of my fellow workers at '_Frankie's diner'_. After I finally talked to my dad, I decided to get a job since I was now 17. Of course, I spent my birthday with no one but my father, just chatting and watching movies, telling him me and Scott no longer talk to each other because he's a douche.

I got new friends, yeah, but I didn't always hang out with them, I just worked with them. Mostly my friends were the age of 17-34 since all ages work here. I had to admit, I sometimes saw Tyler around, and he would jog to me, and we would chat. I never gave up like I was thinking of doing 2 months ago. I had a good life right now. I didn't need Scott, Isaac Boyd or Derek or any of those doggies to fill the blob I called a life.

''Hey It's Ethan's!'' I said as Tyler came up to me and hugged me. I smiled, and wrapped my arms around his neck before we let go. ''What Is the first order of the day?'' I asked, skipping over to the oven, looking at the little paper things. ''SPAGETTI! My favorite dish to make! Whoo!'' I said, skipping over and taking the ingredients out of the cabinet.

Whistling, I put them, and started snapping the long, raw noodles as Tyler came over, his chest against the left arm, and chin on top of my head and I felt my heart flutter. Okay, I may or may not have a crush on Tyler Ethans, 17-year old basketball captain at Windsvill High. Yeah, he was in a high school that wasn't mine. Surprise? He ticked and I scowled. ''I can make spaghetti, you jerk.'' I said, looking at his un-easy face. The one he gives when a worker is working on a dish they shouldn't be cooking because they might mess it up.

He looked in my eyes and a grin spread out on his face, showing his pearly white teeth. ''I know.'' I rolled my eyes as I started putting the broken noodles in the boiling hot water. ''Shouldn't you be cooking something?'' I asked, looking at him as I stirred the tomato sauce to get it thick. He tisked, and put both of his arm on the counter, off of the oven with his body strutted up. ''Maybe, but right now I want to ask you something.'' I rolled my eyes and continued cooking while talking. ''What did you do now Ethans?'' I asked.

He never asked me something unless it was to help me clean up a mess he made with his dish. He chuckled. ''Nothing. I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go see a movie with me, maybe get a dinner?'' I stopped, and looked at Tyler with my amber eyes widened. His blue eyes bore into mine, as his sandy blonde hair hung in his face. I the smirked and hit his arm. ''Of course I would, silly.'' I said, returning to work.

Tyler smiled. ''I'll pick you up at eight.'' I chuckled. ''What a cheesy time Ethans. Just like the movies.'' He laughed and walked off to get working as I smiled, letting my mind drift off as I cooked.

But I felt like someone was watching me. Huh. turning to the window, I saw nothing. I shrugged and got back to work.

* * *

**LE GASP! Le Stiles has a date with Le Tyler! And Le nothing was looking at Stiles. Why does Le Moi keep saying Le? Oh well, ANyways, follow me! Follow da story if you liked it! Favorite me if you love me! Favorite the story if you love it! and review down beneath this little note! Luff you! Tell me what'cha think! :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**On Top Of The World**

_(I've been trying to do it right, I've been living a lonely life-Ho Hey! by The Lumineers)_

**_Chapter 2_**

I went home happy that night, my face etched into a grin as I skipped into my house. I put the keys on their hanger, peeling my thin jacket off and onto the couch. ''DAD?'' I called out, walking into the kitchen. I sighed when I saw a note on the fridge. It was my dad, of course, saying he had gone out, and wouldn't come back until tomorrow. I felt lonesome shot through my body, but I was so used to it, I was able to ignore it.

Kinda sad isn't it? Knowing your lonely and you barely have friends, but don't mind it because your used to being invisible by a human's naked eye. I wasn't that handsome, I wasn't that thin, and I wasn't that buff, so basically I'm a decline by society. But I basically have a date with Tyler, so maybe I would gain more friends little by little.

I never really had friends, well friends I could trust. It was only Scott, but he turned into someone he never wanted to be, and It pissed me off, knowing he could live with himself after all he's put me through. I don't even know why I think about it, but it makes me feel kinda whole again. He was- well, used to be- my best friend after all, and I don't really have one anymore. I don't really have anyone really. Just my dad and fellow workers.

But honesty, It didn't fill my empty void of lonesomeness. It hurt a lot, knowing only one person cared, and he had to because he's my father. Nothing could really fix me I guess. But I just stayed strong so everyone would know I was fine on my own, and I was comfortable not being with anyone but the people I trusted.

~The next day~

Today I was extra lonely. It was before spring break, and that's around the time my mom died. I knew Scott didn't care, because he looked happy all day, smiling and joking with his friend on the Lacrosse team. I quit the Lacrosse team after that, letting Greenberg take my spot on the bench.

It's not like anyone noticed or cared anyway. But Scott and the pack had less people to talk to, considering it was the last day before break. And I hated it, roaming through the halls, all the couples hugging, friends bragging about having sleepovers, and parties. Things I used to do, but it never happened.

On the way to first period, I was tripped by a red high-heel, and planted into the ground. Looking up, I saw the red heels clicking away, and noticed it was Erika. I sighed as she didn't even notice what she did, nor the person talking to her. I looked around, and no one seemed to notice me being on the floor.

Getting up, I blinked away the tears and headed to first period. That wasn't the best class. I had Erika, Boyd, Isaac, Allison, and Scott. As always, they were huddled up talking and cracking jokes. Walking shyly to my desk in the back, I sat down as the teacher did roll call. He said my name, and I raised my hand.

Unlike every single person before me, no one looked around the room to see if I was there. The teacher nodded and took my attendance. It was like that all the time. No one, not even people that barely notice me, don't turn to see me. It hurt, but I just guided the pain away.

My father said if people are making you weak, you shouldn't tuck the pain away, but you should show that it isn't getting to you. It really did get to me, but I honestly didn't show it. No one needs to know my true emotions I have hidden behind my mask. The rest of first period was easy.

Since we didn't do any work, everyone talked, and the teacher did stuff on the computer. I just wrote, unlike the others. Just wrote down little stories that I would share online in my spare time. Everyone on the internet liked it. But It wasn't Facebook or Instagram or Tumblr or Twitter I would share the link with, I would put it on this little website people went on, called 'MyWrite' (AN/fake website). I knew no one at school went on it, basically because they are all idiots who can't write.

I didn't really care if I was judging, It was true. Besides, who else would know.

The rest of the day to lunch went by in a blur. I sat out of the empty field where they play Lacrosse, sitting under the benches. Eating and sandwich quietly, and drinking an apple juice. Sure it was lonely, but It gave me time to think. Like, when me and Tyler go to the movies, would I run into anyone tonight?

I over heard some of the people's conversation's at school, and a lot of them are going to night. It's not like they'd notice me though. But what if I like, bump into them. Sighing, I pulled out a container of sliced apples and began munching on them. I finally didn't think, just stared at the patch of grass under my feet.

That made me even more gloomy. Not really thinking of anything, and staring into nothing, could make you feel even more sad. Like you were no one. You weren't even in the world, just an object that can breathe. Yeah, that's what I felt, and I probably will always feel it.

Laying on my back, I stared at the top of the bleachers and saw someone's feet blocking the little space on which the floorboard was slightly seperated. But then I just noticed it was a object shaped as a circle. Getting curious, I stuffed my leftovers in the plastic bag and put it in my book bag.

Getting up slowly, I walked out from under the bleachers, and up the stairs that lead to a blue ball. I squinted my eyes and picking up the ball, holding it in my finger tips. In red, bold printed letters it said, ''**I'm Watching You.**''

* * *

_**hiya! i love you all! I got some many reviews, favorites and follows! *sigh* I love you, now please if you havent yet, review for this chapter, follow me as an author, follow the story, favorite me as an author, and follow me as an author. LUFF YOU ALL *blows kisseys* I also love the people who reviewed called, 'LeGuest' and 'yaoiroselover22' because they had the word 'le' in it! you rock! I'll pick 2 other people to be in the shoutouts lol Luff you byah!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**On Top Of The World**

_(If you love somebody, better tell them while they're here cause, they just might run away from you-OTOTW, Imagine Dragons)_

**_Chapter 3_**

I looked at the ball in my hands, and fear started building up in my body. I gulped and looked around but no one was there. I stroked my grown out hair and gulped again. What is this. Is it for me? But who would be watching me. My thoughts gave me horrible things, my blood was pumping in my body, and my arm suddenly had to much blood, itching for me to cut to release the blood.

I fell tear come in my eyes and my breathing stopped. I was getting a panic attack. I haven't had these in a while, what do I do? My throat closed, my eyes were water bombs, threatening to explode. I dropped the ball and tears finally escaped from eyes, leaving a burning sensation. No one was here. No one could save me. I feel so worthless right now, I mean, what if it was just a joke?

My thoughts finally caught up to me, and I fell to the ground, the ball with the letters right in front of me. My head was pounding, and It felt like my skull was about to explode. I just wanted to die, It would just be easy to die, then to live this pain. Hurt, pain and discomfort was all I had in my body. I was a ticking time-bomb, getting ready to explode mentally and die.

It wasn't easy. I never went through a panic attack alone. I always had my dad, and now I have no one. Who would help? No one even notices me, they wouldn't do anything. I wanted to scream for help because I was so scared, body trembling, I couldn't breathe, couldn't help myself. It was useless. No one is here, and it's only the middle of lunch so they'd find out in another hour.

The tears pouring out of my eyes felt like liquid fire, and I didn't know what to do. Finally, I accepted it. Accepted the fact that no one could save me, and I just had to deal with it. And that's when my body tipped over, smashing to the ground.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~****~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~****~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~****~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

I thought I was dead. I remembered everything. The ball, my throat closing, me basically over-reacting which I hated myself for. I had a panic attack. Never have I had one this year, so I thought I was fine. My head hurt, and my eye-lids felt like lead because I couldn't open them. My body was limp, and I felt numb. The best part was, I didn't even know where I was.

Did some pervert find me, laying on high-school grounds, and decided to have his way with me? No. No one's that desperate. I gulped when I felt a soft hand on my shoulder. I felt a twitch in my hand before a hand cupped my cheek. ''Com'on, wake up. For me, please? Mu- Stiles wake up.'' I heard a soft voice say before a soft hand grabbed my other hand and a girl's soft voice said, ''Please, Batman?''

Only one person called me Batman. Well...used to. It was Erika. Was the pack ignoring and me basically being shunned from it like...a dream? Cause' if it was...that sucks. I whimpered when someone touched my head. ''Come on, man. We know you are awake.'' I heard another voice say. I shifted and leaned into the first touch and I heard the first person chuckle. ''I knew he liked me the most.'' A growl came from the girl. ''Oh shut up.''

I was finally moving my body, and pain exploded in it so I stopped. ''W-who's t-there?'' I asked, kinda afraid of who it would be. ''Don't be a silly goose Batman. You know exactly who it is.'' I finally opened my eyes and fear plus relief washed through my body. Isaac, Erika and Boyd were all looking at me. Erika wasn't dressed like a whore anymore. She had a regular tee-shirt with baggy jeans and converse.

Isaac looked like he always did, and Boyd...well he had no emotion on his face. Erika went in a full grin and she hugged me. ''Yes! Your okay!'' I coughed uncomfortably and she got the point, letting go. ''Uh...why am I here?'' Isaac had a pained look on his face as he spoke. ''We saw you have a panic attack, and passed out...so...''

''We brought you here.'' Boyd finished. I finally was able to sit up when Isaac and Erika had tears in their eyes. I had the need to comfort them. I was fighting myself on the inside, voting either to leave or to hug them. I don't know why, but I felt like a mother, so I brought them both under my arms as they burst into tears, clinging onto my shirt.

Sighing, I rubbed their backs until they calmed down. Erika pulled away after she was done, but Isaac just put his head in my lap. ''Why did you help me?'' I asked as I rubbed Isaac's head. Erika put her hand over her mouth as tears filled her eyes. ''We didn't want you hurt.'' She said. Boyd sat next to her and put his arm around her shoulder, comforting her.

''Why? It's not like you would care If I died. You haven't spoke to me for months, haven't even looked at me. Didn't even call me or text me on my birthday. Why would you guys care all of a sudden. I'm no longer pack. Erika, you tripped me in the hall this morning and didn't even acknowledge me.'' I said as Isaac nuzzled my thigh. No. I'm not going to do this. I'm not going to forgive them so easily. They don't have my trust. They lost it. And now I have walls around me, and no one is allowed to break them down.

''Stiles...we were protecting you...'' Isaac mumbled, looking up at me with giant eyes. I cooed at him and stroked his hair. Isaac was probably the innocent one here. I know he would sneak looks at me. I didn't have wolf senses to know he had sadness radiating from his body. All I wanted to do was comfort him. I don't know why, but I've always had a mother-side.

''Well why would you need to protect me? Lil' old me, who no one gives a shit about! Even my own father is disgusted of me. He may not show it, but I know he does. So when you get your act together, come and talk to me. Oh, by the way, tell Scott I hope he brings flowers to my mother's grave tomorrow for at least some respect.'' I snapped.

Looking at Isaac, I leant down and whispered in his ear. ''I'm not mad at you, okay. If you think that, I'll never forgive myself.'' Before I kissed the top of his head and got up, ignoring the pain as I limped out of the room, and out of the house.

Whatever good things I was feeling before, are gone. I know I just started stuff by saying that. It's not my fault I have panic attacks. But now, all I felt was betrayal and hurt. And all I heard was my heart breaking.

* * *

**AWH! Poor Stiles :( He got a soft spot for Isaac and feels like a mama. You know what that means ;) You'll have more drama, and find out who's watching Stiles soon, but remember, review (guests you too!) follow, favorite, favorite me and follow me...maybe? :D oh yeah shoutouts to.. 'As Beautiful As A rose' and... 'gkpudding' I loved your reviews! IDK but well anywhore. See you next time on...'OTOTW' **


	4. Chapter 4

**On Top Of The World**

_(Taking over this town...They should worry. But these problems aside, I think I taught you well- King And Lionheart-Of Monsters And Men)_

**Chapter 4**

*That Night*

I sat at my desk, staring at the food that sat next to my laptop. Licking my lips, I looked around my room as I poked the food with my fork. Biting my lip, I noticed how dull the room was. No light was out because it was eight o'clock, and my room only had the lamp on. It was dark, and dead silent as I ate the steak on my plate and looked around. I was wondering if Erika, Isaac and Boyd actually just..wanted something. I mean, when I was in the pack no one tried to hide they hate me. It was like I was only for information.

Bait.

That's what I was. I was Scott's best friend, joined the pack because they needed me, they got on my good side so Scott would join. Now that I look back on it, Scott didn't really notice the blood stain and scabs on my face when Gerard kidnapped me and beat me. Not really that he noticed, with the whole Kanima and Gerard, It was fine. But honestly now, I think he didn't really care.

Looking across the room, my eyes landed on the calendar. Tomorrow was the anniversary of my mother's death, and I had to spend it alone. I wanted my dad to be home, but he's to busy to stress over it. Sucking in a deep breath, I suddenly felt full. Looking at my bed, I saw my wooden box sitting at the end with a note taped to it.

I got up and stretched, my tank-top going up, and the cold hair hitting my hip. I put my hands back down, and right when I was about to sit on my bed, my cell-phone blasted from the desk. I groaned and stomped over there, picking up my phone and answering it. ''What.'' I snapped, not even bothering to check the I.D. I waited. And waited. Nothing came from the phone. ''Hello?'' I asked, getting scared.

The next thing all I heard was heaving breathing. Gulping I asked again. ''Hello? Who is this?'' I heard a crackle before the other line beeped, and the operator was on the phone was on. _''I'm sorry. But the number you dialed seems to be out of reach or you dialed the wrong number. If you have any questions, please press 1-'' _I cut the lady off by hanging up.

What. The. Hell. Was. That.

Looking down at my phone, I went on my call history. The call that happened just a second ago, didn't pop up. Just my dad when I called him 2 hours ago. Looking to my window, it was open, and anyone could see me. I started to get paranoid, so I ran over to it, and shut it quickly. I felt like I was in a horror movie. Like I was the person who was being watched, and someone or something was stalking me.

First the blue ball...with red lettering...then the panic attack...then Isaac, Erika and Boyd...then this and my mother's anniversary tomorrow. What next, The pack tries to take me back? Hehe. Awh crap I just jinxed it. I was taken out of my paranormal thoughts by my phone ringing. I held it up, and the I.D read: 'Tyler!:D' I smiled at the way he put his name in my phone.

Answering it, I held it up to my ear. ''Hello?'' I said, my heart beating fast. ''Well hello there, pretty thang.'' Oh god. He's perfect. ''What'cha doin'?'' He asked. I grinned before getting up, all my thoughts disappearing. ''Nothing...what are you doing?'' I could literally feel his smile through the phone. ''Well, I promised to take you to a movie and a dinner, so...how about we go now?'' I chuckled. ''I thought it was just a movie?'' I questioned.

I heard him chuckle. ''Well, someone like you deserves something like this. And looked outside your window.'' I raised a brow and went to my front bedroom window and peeked out of it just as a pebble hit the window. I squealed and squinted, to see Tyler, his phone pressed against his ear, grinned widely. I put my hand up to my mouth. ''Oh my god.'' I whispered when he pointed to the giant card on his car.

_'Will you go out with me?' _I hung up, and ran downstairs, not caring I was in my tank-top and sweatpants. Once I was outside, I sprinted to Tyler, jumping in his arms. He laughed as he fell onto the soft grass, me straddling him, and my face inches from his. ''Of course.'' I whispered. He grinned. ''Then lets go.'' He said, pushing me off him, hopping up and offering his hand to me. I took it and went close to his chest.

''Your so adorable.'' He said, ruffling my grown out hair. I blushed and looked up at him. ''But It's cold and I'm wearing a tank-top. And no shoes.'' He laughed and pulled off his jacket, pushing me back and putting it around my shoulders. ''Is that better?'' I smiled. ''Yeah.'' I said. ''But I'm still wearing socks.'' I said, frowning.

He smiled wider. ''Who cares?'' I poked his nose. ''I do.'' He took my hand and intertwined our fingers. ''Then don't.'' He said, kissing me. I felt like I was in heaven...but something about it was...off?

* * *

**HOLA! Shoutouts; Mayonese (awesome name btw ;P) and Just A Chess Piece. DON'T HATE ME! PLEASE! Lol, it gets um...spicer next chapter. What do you think about Tyler, TELL ME!**

**Also, the little Song Lines I put on the top, Like after the story tittle, today was 'The king and lionheart' by Of Monsters And Men, is like the song of the day. So, you should check it out, it's a wonderful band! It's indie, by the way. **

**Also, who do you think was on the phone with Stiles? And why would he/she call him and how would they get his number?**

**Just some questions to keep you up on the story!**

**I love reviews, follows and favorites! I have 55 follows right night, and i'm so proud of myself, but no one favorites :( so remember, click all the little buttons beneath this note! Hope you like it, and...I love you all. ou keep me writing. I have a lot ahead for this story! so...yesh :) see you next time, on OTOTW**


	5. Author Note!

**AUTHOR NOTE! :DDD**

**Okay guys, please don't be mad at me, But I'm writing a new story for you guys right now, that should be released sometime today, and uh...it is called.**

***drumroll***

**The Rules Of Being A Wallflower.**

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^I really hope you will also like that one, because it is somewhat similar to this book...maybe. I got the Idea watching Emma Watson and Logan Lermans amazing movie...''The Perks Of Being A Wallflower'' and i rated it 5 stars. Check it out if you havent seen it...amazing.**

**ALSO~~~~**

**I am thinking about adding a new girl and boy to this story, so i want some OC's. I need them for the alpha pack...That has nothing to do with next chapter...MAYBE. **

**So put this in...**

**Gender:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Pack name: **

**Looks/height:**

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ send me a link, or review it, either one, and I might pick you! I heard there will be twins in the alpha pack next season so make sure to send those to me, think of it as a little project! ^.^ you can also send me song requests as long as it has a good meaning in it.**

**I will be picking 10 alphas so pleaseeeee send them to me! I'm not that creative. I'm working on OTOTW and TROBAW right now, sooooo send them in! It'll help me write for you guys! LUV YOU!**

**See you next time on OTOTW...A/N!**


	6. Chapter 6

**On Top Of The World**

_(Weep for yourself, my man, __you'll never be what is in your heart. W__eep little lion man, __you're not as brave as you were at the start. R__ate yourself and rake yourself, __take all the courage you have left. W__asted on fixing all the problems that you made in your own head.- Little Lion Man, Mumford And Sons)_

_**Chapter 5**_

The tall, blonde and curvy woman sat at her desk, flipping through papers. _'That's not him.' _She thought, beginning to become frustrated, flipping through pages and pages of young men, ones not like the one she saw with Derek's pack. She growled, slamming the folders down on the desk, growling at herself.

_'Where is he.' _The woman remembered him perfectly. About 5'10, grown brown hair, amber eyes, skinny frame. She bit her lip, looking around the room, until her eyes landed straight on her cell-phone. She smirked and grabbed it, dialing the number she knew by heart in and smirking as she held it to her ear.

''Hello?'' A gruff voice from the other end of the phone asked, obviously busy with something before she called. ''Hello, this is Monica.'' She said, her voice thick with a french accent. She must've grew up in America, because her voice didn't sound weird, just had an accent.

''Oh. Monica. How have you been, dear?'' The man asked, voice happy. Monica smiled as she put her hand on her hip. ''Perfect. But I need your help.'' She said, walking over to her desk. Even over the phone, the male could hear her heels click on the wooden tile.

''Of course. With what, my dear.'' ''You see Mr. Ryans, I found a young man, around the age of 16 or 17 hanging out with Scott McCall, the lead beta of Derek's pack.'' She said. Mr. Ryans let out a dry laugh. ''Another one to handle?'' ''This one was human.'' She said, flipping through file after file.

Mr. Ryans smirked. ''This should be very interesting.'' He said, hearing Monica flip through papers. ''Ah, I have found him!'' She said, saying some words in French that the male didn't understand. ''What is his name?''

''Stiles Stilinski.'' She said, smirking.

(Back to Stiles' POV)

Tyler and me now stood in the line for movie tickets, holding hands and just making small talk. ''So you want to be an Author when you grow up?'' He asked. I smiled and nodded. ''I know, it's stupid, but I actually have a lot of plans for the books I'm writing right now.'' I said, stepping up as the people in front of us stepped up.

Honestly, I like waiting in line. Tyler was really sweet, and just so easy to talk to. He understood a lot of what I was saying, unlike Scott who would always change the subject to Allison. ''Hey, what do you think about were-wolves?'' Tyler asked out of the blue. I felt my throat clench but laughed.

''Were-wolves? They're not real.'' I said, felling my stomach get tied in knots by some force in my body. He shrugged. ''Yeah, I know that. But they're cool, right?'' He asked, smirking at me. I nodded and smiled. ''Yeah.''

He was about to say something, but his phone went off. ''Hello?'' He asked when he answered it. ''Yeah, Yeah. Okay, mom I will.'' He said, hanging up. ''Sorry, that was my mom. Your lucky I just said 'mom' and not her real name. I usually call her by her name.'' I giggled.

''What's her real name?''

''Monica.''


End file.
